


RE x BNHA

by nagayasu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fanart, bnha fanart, coloured fanart, i was bored, not that old, old fanart, recent let's say, resident evil fanart, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: a fanart i made for Chris, Leon, Hawks, and Endeavour. I do like the four of em and decided a fully coloured fanart depicting them. took me hours and hours and strained my eyes. idk where else to share but here. i hope to share my love of RE x BNHA with others! hahaha.btw, pls do not repost it without my permission.lots of love! <3
Kudos: 13





	RE x BNHA




End file.
